Nuestra cursi y tragica historia de amor!
by ShineMDF
Summary: —Muchos me dijeron "Cuando encuentres el amor todo tendrá sentido en el mundo"... Váyanse a la- MI VIDA CADA VEZ TIENE MENOS SENTIDO! -Nuestra amiga vampiro se encuentra aburrida con sus peculiares amigos. Pero que pasa cuando un portal lleve a dos mundos a un punto en comun? Cuando dos contrarios se enamoren? Cuando deje de hablar así? Lean y vean! (hay muchos O.C.)
1. Chapter 1

Yo: Holas! TTuTT tanto tiempo mis amigos! Como estan todos? Oh gosh extrañaba este lugar!1

Marcy: Wtf! Porque me toca la historia de amor?!

Yo: Tranquila que tampoco eres tan cursi.

Marcy: Ok! Pero por que usas tantos O.C.?!

Yo: No te importa ¬¬ Bueno, antes que nada, quiero avisar que en esta historia me fui por las ramas con un tema importante… La homosexualidad de Gumball (a partir del capitulo 2) no quiero ofender a nadie, solo me parece muy gracioso jugar con los personajes de esta forma. Tal vez esta muy exagerada, pero adasdsada no pude evitarlo. Yo estoy completamente a favor de las relaciones homosexuales, y no quiero que se malentienda, no me burlo de nadie.

Marcy: Ahora vayamos con nuestra aburrida historia!

Que aburrido día, mi padre me pidió que me quedara en la nocheosfera con el para "aprender a manejar el negocio familiar". Baaahh, por lo que veo esta va a ser la peor semana de la historia... Y deben de conocerme, y para los perdedores que no me conocen mi nombre es Marceline Abaader, la reina vampiro, princesa de la nocheosfera, bajista, cantante, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Mitad demonio mitad... Bueno, si me convirtieron en vampiro supongo que ya perdí mi esencia humana... Bueno, creo que mitad demonio, mitad vampiro. Desde que Finn cumplió 17

años a estado mas tiempo que nunca con la vela parlante, digo fogosa sin cerebro, digo, Princesa Flama. Bueno, y aquí me ven, aburrida con mis amigos demonios, vampiros, un Nerd y un gato.

-¡QUE ABURRIDO!

-bueno, Marcy, encontré algo que tal vez te guste...-Me dijo mi bufón personal, digo mi amigo, Wally, que llegaba volando rápidamente. De mas joven yo solía jugar con el. Tiene 878 años, es vampiro como yo. Lo conocí a los 600 años aproximadamente. Es gracioso, pero a veces es un idiota.

-habla...

-un ojo portal...

Al parecer mis compañeros piensan que soy una especie de Genio a lo Einstein o que se yo.

-español por favor...

-¿yo que se? Solo dice "ojo portal" a poco y soy una biboteca, biblotoca, bueno... Ese lugar al que nunca eh ido...

-Al mezclarse la difracción de la luz, mas el poder del demonio el cual utiliza el aparato, crea un "retrato" Inter-dimensional que puede reflejar a otro universo-Y Tomy tan Nerd como siempre. Tal vez sea el hermano perdido de Bonnibell. Es un hechicero con los poderes de un demonio y/o que un demonio invoco/convirtió o como sea, ni me importa tanto, NO SOY UNA GENIO! Pero el… Es un NERD!

-un ojo portal es como una pantalla para ver distintas dimensiones -Dijo la pequeña gemela de este, que apenas despego sus enormer pero ENOOOORMES ojos verdes de su extraño videojuego. Gracias a dios que Tamy lo entiende, no se como son gemelos. Ella esta obsesionada con un videojuego, Carlos duti, o algo así, nunca lo recuerdo, es sobre matar a todos y hacerlos volar. Solo se que, aunque no lo parezca, esta mas atenta que todos nosotros juntos, aun con el videojuego en mano la hija de su...

-bueno, me lo llevare a mi casa ¿donde se encuentra?

-B-Bueno, ahí esta el gran problema... Digamos, hipotéticamente que tu padre lo mantiene bajo llave en el palacio... Claro, "hipotéticamente", y... Que 100 guardias demoniacos vampiros monstruo come almas lo estuvieran protegiendo... Además de que es necesario utilizar la llave de Quimierya... Que esta bajo el mar de los mil y un demonios... -dijo Wally tan bajito que casi no puede entenderse.

-Wally, digamos que "hipotéticamente" te pateare el trasero si no hablas con claridad...-conteste a ese insoportable vampiro.

-Que es casi imposible conseguirla...-susurro por lo bajo.

-¿¡Y PARA QUE DEMONIOS NOS ILUSIONAS?! -Le grite eufórica, ese idiota, debí dejar que el Gnomo gigante se lo comiera hace 128 años.

-bueno, ya ¡solo vamos, les daños sus pataditas y volvemos felices y contentos!

-Me gusta el plan -bueno, les presento a la mitad gato mitad demonio, Cathnis, o Cat para nosotros. No tengo idea de porque existen gatos demonios, el solo hecho de imaginarme a un gato y un demonio en… "eso"… puaj!

-Bueno, solo se que esta por aquí.

-Las probabilidades de encontrarlo son... Mmm..., veamos, el viento esta a 40 Km. Por hora, la tierra tiene una declinación de 25 grados, y 7.209,6865 dividido 34 por 4678... Tenemos 18/10000000000 posibilidades

-mientras ese 18 siga allí no importa lo que pase, ¡seguiremos!

-eh, "seguiremos" me suena a manada, querrás decir "seguiré"...

-Vamos, ¡será divertido! ¡Todavía tenemos ese 18!

-de hecho, tomando en cuenta las precipitaciones en el hemisferio norte y que Santa Claus esta haciendo galletitas de gnomo… en realidad son 15.

-como sea, conseguí un poco de información de aquel chavo ese del comercio de magia -dijo Wally mientras saltaba y gritaba con emoción- ¡también, tu eres Marceline Abaader!

-gracias, leal súbdito mío...-dije fingiendo una voz sofisticada- creo que seria divertido robar ese "ojo" o lo que sea.

-!SI!

Luego de media hora de rondar por el estupido castillo, pasar unas desgastadas armaduras trofeos y tesoros que no dudamos en llevarnos y otras cosas aburridas, logramos ingresar a una habitación secreta del castillo que encontró Cat, solo buscamos un cartel gigante de "entrada hacia el laberinto del ojo portal, no entrar o… moriras"… bien hecho Papá, el maestro de los secretos. Dentro, encontramos 100 guardias vampiros demoniacos monstruos come almas... Bebes... Tenian un cuerpo muy pequeño como un jodido bebe con patas de póllo cabeza de pato y garritas! Si si! Garritas de oso! Pero que ni siquiera podían cortar papel. A mi no me jodas, esto es MUUUUUUUUUY sencillo, se nota que el que haya diseñado esto tubo menos tiempo que el programador del juego de ET

-parece que solo es para asustar a la gente el rumor de los 100 gua- ¡AHHHH! ¡QUITENMELO QUITENMELO! SIENTO COMO SUCCIONA MI ALMA ATRAVEZ DE SUS APENAS SALIDOS DIENTECITOS!-uno de los bebes se aferro a la cabeza de Wally, y empezó a mordisquearlo-¡Este bebe se pudrió hace mucho!

-hay, mira que peligroso. Jajaja...

-Gugu Gaga! MUERAN HIJOS DE SU-

-Calla niño, estas muy chiquito como para insultar!

Cat le quito el bebe de allí y empezamos a caminar por un pasilllito oscuro hasta dar con la salida. Desde alli caminamos hasta el océano de los 1000 demonios y al llegar nos encontramos con lo menos esperado.

-¡Hola Marcy!- dijo Finn mientras salía empapado del océano- ¡mira esto! Jake y yo encontramos esta súper algebraica llave.

Puta madre, ¿cuando este estupido debilucho increíblemente tierno niño humano moja-pañales se convirtió en un hombre con jodidos musculos hechos por dioses moja-pañales?

-Finn, no quiero ser aguafiestas ni nada por el estilo… pero te das cuenta que entraste al océano, ¿O no?

El se puso mas palido que un muerto y casi se desmaya.

-no lo había pensado... ¡AHHHHH!- grito como niñita y fue con Jake.

-¿Que pasho manito?

-Quero irme a casita...

-Hay que tu, bueno, pero no podemos dejar la llave.

-Marcy, ¿Nos cuidas la llave?

-eh, claro, ¿Por que no?

En ese instante ellos abrieron el portal diciendo el conjuro y dibujando la carita sonriente.

-¿Eso no fue muy fácil?-dijo Tomy

-Ni yo entiendo esto, estos chicos desafían la lógica... De todas formas ya conseguimos la llave.

-la verdad, me agradan esos dos...-dijo Cat y ronroneo.

-sus almas son puras y su mente esta limpia, hace mucho que no pruebo una de esas almas blancas...-dijo Tamy y se relamió los labios. Eso me dio un escalofrío.

-NI LO INTENTES!-le grite y todos se sorprendieron.

-Marcy, era broma… NO TE EXALTES HERMANA! Osea, nunca lastimaria a la persona que amas…

-yo... Ya no... No lo amo... Eh renunciado a el desde que... Me rechazo frente a todos... Dios que cursi será este relato…

En efecto, eso paso y sucedió mas o menos asi:

Estábamos en el cumpleaños 17 de Finn y en ese momento, hice algo de lo que me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida. La princesita esa, quemo a Finn, y yo por impulso la moje de pies a cabeza con ponche.

-PRINCESA FLAMA!

-ALEJATE DE EL INCENDIO MAL APAGADO, SI LO VUELVES A DAÑAR TE JURO QUE TE...

-Marcy, ya basta!

-pero... E... Ella... No quiero que te dañe...

-Por que mejor no te vas y te dejas de preocupar por mi vida?!

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, y Finn llevo dentro a la princesa Flama. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar como hilos sobre mis mejillas sonrojadas.

-no puedo... Yo te quiero mucho...-susurre para mi adentro, pero la mitad de ellos y Finn me escucharon. Salí volando de allí a mi guarida, donde me recosté a llorar.

Y esa fue posiblemente la peor fiesta a la que fui… excepto la parrillada cientifica numero 107 de la princesa esa, eso si que fue la peor de todas…

-Mmm..., entonces me lo puedo comer?-me repitió y se detuvo en seco- hay alguien aquí...

-eh, Dahh! Nosotros! -dijo Wally.

-Alguien más, menso.

-vaya, vaya, vaya... Parece que alguien se ah dignado a enfrentar al gran portero demoniaco! –dijo un loco que salto de la terrasa y se estrello contra el suelo- Auch… b-bueno preparais!

-Hay, ya pues. Entréganos la llave o te haré puré!- empecé a gritar como loca.

-No hasta que atraveséis esta puerta!

Entre toda el polvo una gran puerta con una inscripción en otro idioma se abrió paso.

-este, creo que dice... Mmm...-se preguntaba Wally.

-ya ni mas menso que ni sabes leer. Este idioma es antigüismo... Esto dice "esta puerta con ninguna orden se abrirá, sino con la canción de una banda genuina lo hará"- replico Tamy.

-NO OTRA VEZ! –le grite.

-eso es pan comido... Creo...-dijo Cat.

-yo lo hago!-grito Wally y saco una guitarra de solo Dios sabe donde.

-veneno que me atormentas,

Castigo del universo que me consume,

Acaba con mi alma en pena,

Y abraza a esta alma que se estruje...

-wau, que profundo...-dijo Tomy asombrado.

-Ahora si devuélveme mi plato de comida,

No la eh terminado todavía.

Todos lo miramos como "en serio?!" y el río nervioso.

-En serio llevas esa guitarra siempre?

-me toca!- grito emocionada Cat

-pescados ricos,

Pescados salados,

Pescados, pescados, pescados!

-hay ya no sigan! Si tan solo fueran mas normales!-grite eufórica y tome mi bajo, para cantar. Si mal no recuerdo este pedazo de chatarra se abre con la verdad o algo por el estilo. Olvídalo! Me sacare de encima toda verdad que tenga en mi ser, perdí todo rastro de cordura que haya por mi cuerpo- Quiero poder contar,

De una maldita vez lo que siento,

Que con un corazón de "piedra", ja,

No es con lo que cuento,

Hablo de ese sentimiento que,

Me a derrumbado!

Eso de lo que ya me canse!

Ahora si! Dejen de jugar de una vez,

Intenten entender que yo,

Si es que estoy aquí es por una razón!

Y no, no quiero enfrentar lo que soy,

Quiero detener este dolor,

Que a causa de la realidad,

Como la lluvia caerá!

Y no se puede hacer nada más,

Quiero cantar esta verdad

Y es que... Te debo olvidar!

Una vez más, igual que ayer,

Como toda mi vida, y se

Que no estuve bien,

Pero si Puedo decirlo!

Y es que aun no te olvide...

No, Aun yo no lo logre...

Pero lo haré, me librare,

Y dejare esta canción

Para que así,

Esto que salió de mí

Pueda llegar hasta tu corazón!

Y para que comprendas mi dolor!

Y eso que sentía dentro de mi!

Te aviso que ya lo eh

Dejado de sentir

Y si lo haré, yo volare,

Con las alas de la libertad,

Lo cantare, si lo haré

Y esta historia al fin tendrá final!

Y no es el "felices por siempre"

Que ya es un chiche, porque...

Yo te olvidare... Y yo ya te cante...

Mi historia cambiare... Si lo... Haré...

-Marcy...-Dijo Tomy y me abrazo junto con los demas- no sabia que te sentias asi…

- Q-Que va! S-si la cancion la acabo de inventar… -me siento mal… muy mal, necesitaba ese abrazo… (si, tengo sentimientos, a veces hasta yo necesito abrazos, perdedores ¬_¬)

-eso *snif* jue *snif* hermosho...- dijo el portero, yo le di un puñetazo y la puerta se abrió.

-Como la ves chavo! En tu gran y enorme trasero!- dije y avance hasta una habitación con un altar enorme, dorado… ENORME, con unos diamantes rosados (bien de nenita) en medio… era ENORME! No puedo explicar lo que sentí al ver ese aparato extraño, seria melancolía, o, un mal presentimiento... Naa, seguro solo tenía hambre.

-Mar-mar, seguro que te encuentras bien? -dijo Wally, un tanto... preocupado? Bueno, si estuviese mal quien estaría allí para molestarlo.

- ya idiota, ni lo menciones...-dije riendo- en serio, ni UNA palabra a nadie de esto...- amenace a todos con mi bajo hacha.

-volvió nuestra Marcy!

Tome en mis manos el objeto y salí con los chicos. Evitamos toparnos con mas obstáculos saliendo por las puerta de atrás. De veras, Esto fue muuuuuuy facil…

-no fue muy difícil...

-solo si temes desafiar a Hudson Abadeer! Ahí si te mueres... –me respondio Cat.

Llegamos y luego de 2 días pude por fin irme a mi hogar. Estaba muy sucio, no se porque soy tan desastrosa. Bueno, hora de probar este bebe.

-veamos, según esta inscriptura al borde hay que decir... virtus animae cor destruam reflexionem. Que mier- eso es chino o que?! Ahí fue cuando empezaron a salir chispazos del aparatito. Varias imágenes se fueron dando paso, borrosas, aparecio una inscripción que decia Aaa, y lo aprete… que ratas es eso? En segundos, la imagen de un campo de flores de caramelo se hizo paso, lleno de colores de nena y esas estupideces.

-Bubba, ayúdame, este aparato muestra dimensiones!- dijo un joven de apariencia cool y cabello negro, volaba por lo que veo, estaba dado vuelta. A su lado otro joven completamente rosado de pies a cabeza lo miro desaprobándolo.

-Marshall lee, te escabulliste en el castillo de tu madre, robaste un antiguo artefacto ¿y ahora debo ayudaste? No lo creo.

-oye Sherlock, mejor prestas atención a la próxima, las instrucciones estaban a su costado.

- le dije y se dio vuelta. Me miro confuso y la bola de chicle tampoco se quedo atrás con su reacción.

-Que paso?!-dijo, el aparentemente, Marshall lee. "Bubba", creo, me miro e inspecciono el aparato.

-dime que tu también lo ves por favor –le dijo el señor rosadito al vampiro genial.

-sep, lo veo bien clarín trompeta.

-¿Quien eres?


	2. Chapter 2

Shine: EH VOLVIDO! :DDDDDD

Marcy: A nadie le interesa! :DDDDD

Gumball: comencemos con esto y ya!

Capitulo 2

–oye, si este aparato muestra otras dimensiones, ¿Que piensas que soy yo? ¿Un pez? –le dije mirandolo como a la idiota rosada y princesa del Dulce Reino (cuyo nombre no mencionare para no hacerla quedar mal)- Me llamo Marceline Abadeer, reina vampiro, hija del gobernante de la nocheosfera, Bla bla bla. Y ustedes son...

-Yo soy Marshall lee Abadeer, todo lo que dijiste, y el es El príncipe Nerd, digo, el gran soberano del dulce reino! –respondio con GRAN sarcasmo.

-muy gracioso Marshall lee ¿por que no te vas con Fionna y me dejas inspeccionar este aparato? –algo me dice que Fionna es la "Finn" de este lugar.

-Bien, pero solo por que quiero… ADIOS PERDEDOR Y CHICA QUE AUN NO CONOZCO! –se fue volando a quien sabe donde…

-vaya, lamento todo eso, se fue a ver a su… novia… -dijo con tono de amargura.

-Friendzone, verdad?

-si…

-es triste, me paso lo mismo, te quiere como hermano no es verdad?

-y como lo sabes?

-por que la "fionna" de aquí, se llama Finn, y esta de novio con un estupido fosforo andante…

-Fionna termino con el Principe llama hace ya 3 años ¿Por qué sera que Finn sigue con ella?

-Y bueno, lamento que Fionna te haya "Friendzoneado".

-No fue Fi, ella es como mi hermana…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Mar-

-FUE MARSHALL?! –grite.

-P-por favor, no lo digas –dijo dandose la vuelta haciendose el melodramático con una mano en su cara simulando desfallecer.

-OH MY GLOB! ESO SIGNIFICA QUE BUBBLEGUM… NO PUEDE SER! MI INFANCIA ARRUINADA, MIS SUEÑOS Y ESPERANZAS DEL FUTURO SE HAN… Bah, esta bien, tampoco soy Homofobica, igual lo lamento.

-s-si, gracias…?

- y bueno, que se supone que es este aparato en si, Bubba?

-Mi nombre en realidad es Gumball, pero Marshall me dice asi porque…

-ya, entendi, basta con tu novelita GUM-BALL…

-Bueno, según mi libro, este aparato es solo una parte de un aparato aun mas grande que se esconde en el reino helado, la nocheosfera, el reino de los muertos y en el reino de fuego, son en total 4 partes, y los separaron por una razon… la cual es…

-es…?

-Es…

-ES…?

-Es…

-MALDITA SEA GUMBALL DILO DE UNA VEZ…

-Te pareces mucho a Marshy, me voy a deprimir…

-Hace como cuanto tiempo estamos aquí hablando de MI contraparte y sus problemas amorosos?

-Soy una persona complicada! –me dijo con carita de perrito llorando.

-Ya bien, y esa razon es…?

-ah, eso, no tengo idea…

Voy a golpearlo… bueno, lo golpearia… pero no puedo…

-te mataria si pudiese…

-no lo dire, es un secreto de magos, SOLO magos…

-y crees en verdad en la magia?

-nop, pero creo en los secretos y no te lo dire…

-…

-Marceline, das miedo cuando me miras con esa cara en plan "te sacare los ojos y se los dare a un gnomo gigante y hare un banquete para mis perros con tus huesos"

-…

-Marcy…

-…

-… hey…

-…

-Mar…

-…

-NO ME CLAVES EL VISTO!

-eh?

-…

-que significa eso?

-yo que se, lo escribio la autora (N/A: y we… yo que se?)

-que autora?

- la que… ohhh, no puedo decirlo?

-sigue con el libreto menso…

-ah, si, bueno me das miedo, pero a la vez me recuerdas a Marshy… Cuando lo recuerdo… mi piel se eriza y me siento tan…

-DE VERDAD NIÑA! CUANTO MAS TENDRE QUE SOPORTAR SUS MELODRAMAS?!

Un angel con cabello dorado salio del cielo y me entrego una note para luego desaparecer, la cual decia "Jodete, es mi historia"

-AHORA COPIAS MEMES!?

-DEJEN DE HABLAR DE OTRAS COSAS Y SIGUE CON LA HISTORIA

-Bueno, Gumball, muestrame ese libro, le tomare una foto con mi…

-te la envio por fax…

-… que?

-ahí abajo hay un fax, no lo ves?

En efecto ese diamante raro decia escrito en rojo "FAX INTERDIMENSIONAL".

-Claro… super normal, eh…

-Bueno, te lo envio…

(Luego de luchar por 30 minutos hasta descubrir como demonios se utilizaba un fax, Gumball al final logro mandar el estupido mapa)

-Debo irme, voy a ver a Marshy –se le iluminaron los ojos al decirlo.

-HAY YA! DEJA DE HABLAR ASI DE EL, ES MI CONTRAPARTE, ES CASI YO, ES EXTRAÑO!

-B-bueno, Marcy…

-adios cabeza de dulce…

Apague eso y al fin se termino la novela…

-DIOOOOOOOOOOOOS! QUE CAOS HAY AQUÍ!

Me puse a limpiar y limpiar por 5 horas seguidas con musica de rock y todo termino reluciente…

-al fin…

Escuche que alguien toco el timbre de casa, abri la puerta y Simon estaba afuera con una manada de sucios pinguinos, LITERALMENTE sucios, con barro y no se que mas…

-Hola marcy, pasaba por aquí raptando princesas y de pronto me dije "hey, saludare a Marcy" y, jeje, aquí estoy…

Todos sus pinguinos entraron a casa y tiraron mis cosas, rayaron mis CD's y embarraron todo.

-NOOO! MI COLECCIÓN DE BOTELLAS!... Alto, tengo una colección de botellas?

-Bueno, adios…!

El se fue con todos sus pinguinos y yo me fui a acostar.

-Al diablo la limpieza, que se joda el mundo y todos los seres vivos del universo… sobre todo LOS PINGUINOS!

-MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR-MAAAR! –dijo Wally que salto a mi cama.

-Que demonios pasa?!

-HAY UN GAY EN TU APARATO MAGICO, SOLO LO PRENDI Y ESTABA ASI COMO "Marshy, estaremos juntos algun dia" "eres mi angel" "quiero decirte mis sentimientos" –dijo imitandolo perfectamente- y yo ahí como que "WAAAAAAAHHH! QUE RATAS PASA AQUÍ?!" Y…

-NO IMBECIL, POR QUE ESTAS AQUÍ?!

-Ah, me aburri y busque otro ojo raro ese cualquiera en el reino de los muertos… PERO QUIEN ES EL HOMO ROSADO DE AHÍ?! NO ENTIENDO NADA!

-tienes una parte? DAMELA!

-Bien, pero Cat esta devorando tu refrigerador, y Tamy y Tomy estan afuera y destruyeron tu jardin, y YO ME QUEDE COMO "FTW?!"

-Bien, Bien… ya basta…

Baje y vi a Gumball todo rojo, resultaba ser que no sabia que el habia encendido el portal, y el otro lo escucho todo y se queria matar y bla bla, novelita que no importa…

-Bueno, quien me acompaña a buscar las demas partes del ojo portal?

-YOOO! SI ME ALEJAN DE ESE RARITO! –grito Wally.

-HEY!

-Yo quiero! –dijo Cat y se tiro al piso a tomar una siesta.

-Sin siestas.

-Ah, entonces no…

-Bueno, quien mas?

-Nosotros si –dijo Tamy y levanto el brazo de Tomy.

-Gumball, presionare el boton de "COMPACTAR" y te llevare conmigo atravez del viaje, te parece?

-claro Marcy, necesito hablar d Marshy con alguien…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO MAS NOVELA! –grito Wally.

-tranquilo Wally, hablare con el cuando tu no estes…

-yo cuidare la casa- dijo Cat.

-muy bien!

-QUE HORA ES?! –girto Wally.

-no Wally, yo no hago eso…

-ES…

-Wally…

-…HORA…

-Wally, detente..

-…de…

-WALLY!

-AVENTU… -lo golpee antes de que terminara con mi bajo- Gnomos, si… wiii… un unicornio…

-imbecil…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Yo: Eh volvido otra vez :'D ASDADADADADASDASDSA

Marcy: Ya terminala y empieza con el cancer visual!

Wally: Soy demasiado nenita en este capitulo TT_TT no se bale, bale berengenas la bida (?)

Marcy: Amigo

Caminabamos por el "bosque de la miseria", un triste prado en el que parece algun día hubo vida. Los arboles y flores estaban muertos y marchitos. El poco pasto que un quedaba en el follaje estaba seco y descuidado. Grandes batallas se dieron en aquel lugar, lo que le dio su nombre. Todos íbamos en linea recta, sin interrupciones, cosa que es muy extraña. Hubiese esperado que algún monstruo bizarro se apareciese e intentara matarnos sin razon alguna… pero bueno. Gumball seguia en su continua experimentación mientras nos hablaba. De vez en cuando se escuchaba como negaba a gritos el paso a cualquier ser viviente que osara acercarse a su laboratorio. Hasta creí escuchar la voz de Marshall entre todas. Woooow… si que esta metido en esto, parece mas interesado que yo!

-Bueeeeno… ese incomodo momento en el que vas a una expedición con un Gay-rosado-travesti –empezo a decir Wally mirando hacia el despejado cielo. No podia faltar uno de sus estupidos comentarios respecto al Nerd.

-NO SOY TRAVESTI! –se defendia el pelirosado.

-Pero si eres Gay y rosado, amigo Gumball- le dije caminando sin mirar a ninguno. En algun momento Wally se apodero de mi aparato magico y se puso a hablar con el. Pero es que ya molesta el tema de la homosexualidad de Gumball… - cambiemos de tema, a donde vamos primero?

-A… la… bueno… es… NO SE! ME DISRTAJE CON LA ESTUPIDA CONVERSACION SIN ESCRUPULOS DE WALLY!–Grito Tomy desesperado agarrandose la cabeza y arrodillandose en el suelo dramaticamente.

-Tomy no sabe algo?! –se sorprendió Wally.

-Para el bosque de las lucesitas brillantes… -dijo Tamy restandole importancia a la melodramática actuación de su hermano.

-Me gusta el nombre –respondio Wally.

-…Come ojos, desgarra carne y rompe huesos de la camara de las mil y un torturas… -termino de decir con una mirada de burla hacia el peliverde. (N/A: Ship :D Wally es peli-verde!)

-diantres, no vuelvo a hablar…

-Muevanse señoritas! No me dispuse a abandonar mi hogar, mis papitas y a mi banda solo para ir de paseo!

-PERO NO QUIERO QUE ME DESGARREN MI CARNE, SOY DEMASIADO SETSI PARA MORIR! –volvio a joder Wally

-A CALLAR! MARICA!

Luego de 10 minutos cargando a Wally que gritaba pataleaba y lloraba diciendo "ME VAN A HACER ESTOFADO!". Llegamos a la maldita entrada del estupido bosque.

-A VER LUCESITAS! VENGAN POR ESTE POBRE ILUSO!

Lanzamos a Wally en medio del bosque y un monton de lucesitas lo empezaron a rodear y mordisquearle su cabeza.

-NO! BASTAAAAAA! MUERDAN A TOMY! EL SABE MEJOR! EL ES SABROSO!

-Ese es el comentario mas Gay que eh escuchado –dijo Tamy- mas que los de Gumball.

-Y POR QUE YO?! –grito Tomy.

Al verlas mas de cerca pude notar… que solo eran unas maripositas brillantes. Simplemente soplando fuerte ya se asustaron y salieron corriendo una tras otra.

-ES DEMASIADO FACIL PARA SER CIERTO! DEBERIAN DE HABER MONSTRUOS CORTA CABEZAS! O UNA MOMIA FANTASMA RADIOACTIVA! NO MARIPOSITAS!

-Tranquila Marcy!

-es mejor que sea mas facil…

-PERO ES ABURRIDO! QUIERO ACCION! QUIERO…

-TU PLEGARIA A SIDO ESCUCHADA JOVENCITA… -Dijo una voz grave y fuerte de entre las sombras- PREPARATE A ENFRENTARTE AL GRAN REY MOMIA CORTA CABEZAS FANTASMA RADIOACTIVA! –un espectro de 2 metros aparecio frente a nosotros, saliendo de una pequeña grieta.

-ohhhh! Marcy! Ahora di, quiero que llueva queso derretido y nachos!... vamos, dilo…

-POR FIN ACCION!

(N/A: Y como soy bien troll y no se escribir accion!)

-Ahhhh, necesitaba pelear para descargarme.

-Hacia falta que le cortaras la cabeza…

-Luego le sacaras sus ojos de fantasma…

-Rompieras de sus 30 huesos unos 34…

-y luego le robaras su espada?

-como la ven amigos, las batallas sacan a relucir lo peor en mi… -murmure limpiando la nueva espada que brillaria en la repisa de mi cuarto… cuando tenga una repisa…

-O-Osea que Marshy…

-NO OTRA VEZ!

Caminamos por el lugar hasta llegar al puente de la desolación. Un extraño puente largo como de 10 o 15 metros de largo en donde apenas entrábamos. Estaba roto y descuidado. Creo que una mariposa lo hubiese roto en segundos.

-Se dice que en el puente hay unos fantasmas que te recuerdan tus preocupaciones y esas cosas raras

-Wally, no tiendes miedo, o si? –le pregunto algo preocupado Tomy, tomandole la mano, a lo que el otro reacciono exageradamente soltandolo y haciéndose bolita.

-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE?! C-C-C-COMO TENDRIA MIEDO DE QUE M-MUCHO F-FANTASMAS CONTARAN MIS MAS GRANDES PREOCUPACIONES DELANTE DE… N-NADA!

-Carajo, esta historia es mia! Dejen de darle protagonismo a los demas. –grite enloquecida hacia el cielo. Por que me hago amiga de tantas nenitas?! Soy un iman de idiotas o que?!

-Eso quieres, pero es mas entretenido para la autora escribir sobre problemas amorosos de… -me respondio Tomy.

-QUE TE CHINGEN NIÑA!

-Dejame terminar perra… la vida de los demas, las mariconadas de Gumball y asi olvidarse por completo de su pobre y triste vida que- AUCH! POR QUE ME PEGO A MI MISMO?!

-Calla Tomy! Un fantasma! –grito Wally como una niñita ya habiéndose recuperado un poco.

De adentro de la fosa a mitad del puente unos fantasmas coloridos aparecieron. Cada unos se poso frente a nosotros (menos Gumball, ya que el ni estaba allí técnicamente) y tomo nuestras formas.

-Taaaaamyyyy! –le decia uno de ellos- no pusiste a cargar tu consola esta mañana!

-Mierda! Es cierto!

-Tooooomyyyy! –le decia a Tomy el otro- no hiciste tu papeleo anoche

-Deja de plagiar! –grite de nuevo, para que esa chica me escuchara- y ahora que?!

-Wallyyyy! –atencion! Presten atención a lo siguiente…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Tomy nunca sera tu…

Wally lo empujo a su cabeza abriendole la boca.

-Ya muerdeme como todos lo monstruos normales y calla tu boca!

Recapitulemos…

Tomy – Nunca – Sera – Tu - novio?/amante?/amigo?

-OMAIGAAAASH! WALLY! TE GUSTA TOMY?!

-mira a quien juzgas… -Lo molestaba Gumball.

-No soy gay! Y si lo fuera no me gustaria Tomy! Es un nerd sin vida ni amigos mas que nosotros!

-Eso me llego al alma! NUNCA SERE TU COMPAÑERO DEL TE AHORA!

-Sileeeeeencio incomodo-

-Carajo Tom! ERA UN SECRETO!

-Maaaaarcelineeeee… -me dijo otro casper mientras se ponia frente a mi-

-Ahora que perra?!

-Dejaste la estufa encendida!

-Y a mi que me importa?! Ya vámonos!

Tuve que empujar a todos a la salida del estupido puente, hasta que llegamos a… a donde íbamos?

-Es el camino mas rapido hacia el reino del fuego, en medio esta la catarata de Lava, con ella hare un hechizo contra el fuego –explico Tomy.

-Ohhhh…

-El artefacto del reino de hielo lo tenemos de la ultima broma, la de llenarlo de dibujos de anti-FionnaxIceKing, resultaba ser que Tomy lo guardo para estudiarlo un poco.

-Eso no es robo?

-Callate… Bruja… -Tomy se debio de haber enojado para atreverse a insultarme.

-Solo falta ese, cierto? –me preguntaba en voz alta hasta que Tamy hablo.

-Un momento… todos podemos volar, por que carajos no volamos?

-silencio incomodo again-

-OH SHI-

Pasaron 20 minutos hasta que llegamos a la cascada. Tomy hacia la estupida poción mientas Wally hacia la cena y contabamos varias anécdotas estupidas como "el día en el que Tomy intento jugar al LOL y feedeo a un Olaf" (N/A: LOL es "League of Legends" un video-juego que suelo jugar, Olaf es un personaje que NO-SE-FEEDEA) o "Cuando Gumball se comio 64 hotdogs" pero el mio es el mejor de todos…

-Y entonces el gnomo le mordio la cabeza a Wally y-

-Ya basta Mar-Mar!

Reimos bastante y acampamos por la noche. Hacia un frio que te helaba hasta los huesos, y Gumball ahí en su estupida y calientita cama… maldito infeliz… Estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos, pensando en lo que pasaría en el reino . Necesito un disfraz o algo asi, no? Y si me topo con la Princesita esta? Pensando en las aventuras que viviria cerre mis parpados y me dispuse a…

-Hey Marcy… -me dijo Tomy.

Mierda QUIERO DORMIR TOMY!

-Si, que sucede nerd?

-Para que es este aparato que buscamos?

Me quede mirando al cielo estrellado por un rato… Intentando descifrar los secretos del universo que estas nos muestran.

-No tengo ni la mas pálida idea…

-Me dices que arriesgue mi cabeza por algo de lo cual no sabemos que demonios hace?!-Grito Wally que aparentemente se hacia el dormido.

-… si ¿algun problema niño te?

Lo mire en plan "habla y mueres" y quedo boquiabierto planeando lo que se supone que iba a decir.

-No, nada de nada, mira las estrellas! No son bonitas?! Me voy a dormir! –dicho esto salio corriendo como mariquita.

-… Ok, pero tus nachos son mios!

Nos quedamos dormidos a los pocos minutos y nos despertamos con el amanecer apenas saliendo, mostrando su hermoso color anaranjado que-

-Basta de mariconadas y vayamos de aventura!

Caminamos y caminamos y caminamos y caminamos y caminamos y caminamos y caminamos y caminamos y caminamos y caminamos y caminamos y caminamos y caminamos y caminamos y caminamos y caminamos y caminamos y caminamos y caminamos y caminamos MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO! Hasta que al fin llegamos a alguna parte! Y alli estaba…

-Oh no! Tu no!

Bubblegum estaba tomando el te frente a la entrada del reino del fuego con una ropa "extintora" según me habria dicho hace algun tiempo.

-Hola Marcy!

-No me digas asi bruja rosada…

-Que mierda marcy?! YA VAMONOS! –Grito Tamy.

-Oh! Asi que esa es Bubblegum… Mucho gusto! Soy Gumball –Hablo desde el aparatito el rosado lider del Dulce Reino.

-Oh! QUE ES ESTO?! –se maravillo la dulce princesa.

Dicho esto comenze a explicarle todo el tema del ojo portal y bla bla bla! Y ella ahí fascinada con Gumball.

-Oye, me los prestas por un rato?...

-No! CONSIGUETE A TU PROPIO TRAVESTI!

Luego de media hora luchando y ella hablando sobre que esto traeria un gran avance bla bla y que se yo, pudimos salir de ahí corriendo por los pelos.

-Dios! Ya la perdimos? –se preguntaban todos viendo a Tamy, la cual seguia jugando con su consola.


End file.
